1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle accessories, and more particularly to an improved push block-rear bumper assembly for wheeled vehicles. In one aspect it relates to a reversible push block-rear bumper assembly useful as a push block or rear bumper for a wheeled vehicle. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to an improved pintle hook assembly for attachment to the rear end portion of a wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A push block is a feature frequently provided on trailers as a contact point for pushing the trailer out of a position in which it has become stuck. Several problems have arisen with the conventional block which permanently projects from the rear of the trailer. First, governmental restrictions on overhanging loads and on overall trailer lengths have made it more difficult to carry a conventional projecting push block during ordinary highway operation. Second, because overseas shipping rates for trailers are based on the volume occupied by the trailer, the projecting push block makes an undue contribution to the trailers freight cost. Finally, the projecting push block hampers connection of two trailers and/or a helper dolly to form a train.
Numerous types of bumpers have likewise been employed by trucks and trailers. Such bumpers are generally of extremely heavy construction and must be capable of absorbing heavy shock loads due to the relatively large inertia of such vehicles. However, problems have been encountered in the fabrication and attachment of bumpers to the rear portions of such trucks and trailers in that the bumper must be designed to not unduly increase the weight of the vehicle and thus reduce the payload which the vehicle can carry; while, at the same time, the bumper should be capable of being positioned so as to not substantially increase the length of the vehicle. Many of the prior art devices, in order to overcome such problems, have suggested the use of pivoted bumper units which can be swung into or out of position depending upon the desires of the operator of the vehicle. However, such pivotably attached bumper units generally either do not provide the desired rigidity or cannot absorb the relatively heavy impact loads which such bumpers often encounter. In addition, such prior art bumpers often extend rearwardly from the vehicle thus increasing its overall length.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an improved push block-rear bumper assembly which does not suffer from the disadvantages hereinbefore set forth.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved push block-rear bumper combination assembly which can be employed as a bumper without increasing the overall length of the vehicle; or can be, when desired, placed in a projected position for use as a push block.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved pintle hook assembly for attachment to the rear end portion of a vehicle.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate the invention.